The present disclosure relates generally to wearable jewelry. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to customizable wearable jewelry. Conventional jewelry typically maintains a consistent ornamental or decorative appearance, which cannot be altered, interchanged, or customized. As such, conventional bracelets are sold as a single ornamental design. If a user wants to wear a jewelry piece with a different ornamental appearance, the user would need to purchase an entirely new piece of jewelry. The need to have completely separate pieces of jewelry for different designs and ornamental appearances can require the user to amass a large inventory or supply of different jewelry pieces to suit the user's needs, which is undesirable. Customizable jewelry predominantly consist of pieces of jewelry that include a band with multiple jewels, trinkets, inserts, charms, or other attachments that can be placed along the band of the bracelet. While these attachments can somewhat alter the ornamental look of the bracelet, interchanging the attachments on the band can be cumbersome and difficult, and the attachments themselves can be sizeable, thus making the jewelry awkward to wear.
What is needed then are improvements in the area of wearable jewelry.